Without you
by MaxPriice
Summary: 'But I can't help but drive away from all the mess you made. You sent this hurricane now it won't go away' -Oh Wonder


_She looked beautiful. The setting sun casting this- this glow, coming from her, the shadows carving out her facial features perfectly, the wind going through her blonde hairs along with her blue earring and the jewels reflecting the sunlight while we drove down the west coast. Just reading her book, absorbing every word so peacefully._

'Rach, do you want to pick up some fruits for tonight I'm getting kinda tired of all this pizza- wow never thought I would actually say that and while we're at it pick up some booze?' I still can't believe here we were, talking about what to eat on our fucking roadtrip. We actually made it out of Arcadia

'Sounds good, grandma' The blonde chuckled

 _Rachel noticed even though they left Arcadia Bay it was hard for Chloe, having to leave her mother, the chance for a possible reunion with Max if she would ever come back and saying goodbye to the place where her last memories of William were buried. But I will run through the heat of the sun, climb the mountain inside, to circulate the right love._ _ **Chloe deserves the best**_ _._

'There is a gas station, I'm sure we can pick up some fruits and booze there?' The punk mentioned.

As Chloe was going in to fill up the sweet open roof car Rachel got from her father, amber was trying to find the courage to have the conversation with Chloe she wanted to have for a long time

 _'_ Shit shit shit I can't do this _' Rachel mumbled to herself while biting her nails nervously_ 'I need to, she deserves the truth like she told me when I needed it. I trust her.'

 _As Chloe was getting into the truck and loading in the groceries she saw Rachel was struggeling with something._

'Rachel what's up you look worried'

'Chloe, I- Listen I haven't been honest to you, when I hit rock bottom I did things, things I regret so much looking back at.'

'Hey, hey don't beat yourself up Amber, we all make mistakes. What is on your mind.' Chloe tried to bring as light as possible

 _The punk saw how her eyes filled up with hurt, her eyes becoming watery forming a vaguely reflection of the sad smile of the punk_

'I've done stupid shit Chloe, stupid shit. Because I wanted shortcuts, a jumpstart out of Arcadia Bay. I couldn't take it anymore, being reminded every day that my life has been lie. Falling asleep while questioning how to escape reality the next day, losing my courage, I wanted to get out of Arcadia Bay and while I was figuring out how to leave I wanted to escape reality, so I- I hooked up with Frank.' The hazel eyed girl saw her eyebrows raise, her eyes close trying to push away the tears.

'Rachel, I- I need to be alone for a moment.' The blue haired girl managed to bring out while grabbing the bottle of rum and getting out of the car. Rachel saw her walking towards the beach, sitting down, curling up in a ball, pushing out the world and grabbing all the broken pieces desperately trying to keep them together. She let Chloe chill out by herself and sat next to her on the beach after a hour.

'How could you do this, I've given all my love to you Rachel and.. and it wasn't enough- clearly.'

'Chloe, this had nothing to do with love, I just wanted to save up for our trip and I knew that with the amount of drugs I wanted I would've spent it all, and I didn't want to give up our trip it's what helped me through so many days. But without the drugs I was broken I needed something.. Till I saw how destructive I became and that I could get help with my problems instead of surpressing them.'

Seeing how much Amber cared made Chloe's blood rush, she normally couldn't forgive people as easy but when Rachel meant something you could feel it. You really could.

'Rachel when you were with Frank, I healed, I learned to trust. I know times have been rough for the both of us and I would be lost without you, and it hurts me that I couldn't be enough for you but I know- I know how easy it is to choose drugs over everything. And I'm here for you, _always._ I trust you.'

 _The sun was setting and Rachel was searching for some wood to set a fire._

'Price do you have a lighter?' Rachel asked while putting the fire on a stack and pouring some rum over it.

'Can I trust you this time, I don't want to set another forest fire' Chloe teased

'Ha ha- real funny.'

'Nooot good enough I wanna hear you say it Amber.'

'Okay okay, I- Rachel Amber promise to Chloe Price to not set any fires... today'

 _The stars were starting to illuminate and fill up the entire black void, the sound of the waves, the fizzing fire and the music drowned out the sound of the highway._

'Can you actually believe this Price, that here we are on the beach, making campfires, looking at the stars. On our way to fucking Los Angeles.'

'I-it's hella insane Amber, I just-'

'You miss Joyce?' Rachel asked.

'I do, I know she was happy I got the chance to leave and I know that David makes her happy. It's just she let me go so easily and I don't think I can let her go so easily. I give her shit but I love her so fucking much. I'm just bad at expressing it.'

'She knows Chloe, she does. Sera told me she could always felt a connection with me, she knew I loved her and wanted to find her when I knew the truth. it's insane but your mother knows you inside out even if you think they don't'

'That's deep.' The punk chuckled through her tears, perfectly reflecting all the city lights.

'It's the company I keep.' Rachel said while kissing Price on the cheek


End file.
